Desafio
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: "Péssima frase, Sam. Assim você traumatiza o Cas."


Nome: Desafio  
Autor: Doomsday  
Tipo: Drabble  
Gênero: Comédia  
Classificação: M  
Personagens/Casais: Dean/Sam  
Capa da fic: -

**Item:** _Alguém Rolando na Grama_.

**PLOT**: (Fla) Sam e Dean jogam Verdade ou Desafio. o_ó q

**DETALHE**: Wincest. (Não precisa ter NC)

**N.A.:** _Então, gente, que coisa, né? Eu escrevendo SPN. xD Mas sério, essa fic foi para o I Challenge de Seriados e para o Projeto The Road Diaries, ambos do Fórum Marauder's Map. Sorry pela coisa estranha, mas é a primeira vez que escrevo algo deles. Juro que vou melhor. Não tem sequencia com nenhum episódio, ok?_

_Sem betagem, pessoas, sorry.  
_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

_

**Desafio**

_por Doomday_

"Você está brincando, não?" Sam perguntou enquanto olhava o irmão sentado na grama, a garrafa de Whisky quase vazia ao lado. Sabia que Dean estava enlouquecendo sem ter o que fazer, mas não havia escolha, Castiel lhe dissera que deveriam esperar ali; e lá estavam há dias.

"Sam, senta aí e faz a merda da pergunta." Dean disse com a voz enrolada vendo o irmão sentar-se, olhando enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Não brinco disso há mais de dez anos."

"Mentira. Começou mal." Dean sorriu e Sam riu com isso, sentando-se na grama, o vento frio batendo contra eles.

"Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio." Dean respondeu bebendo mais um pouco da garrafa de Whisky, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

"Desafio você... isso é ridículo." Balançou a cabeça novamente, sentindo-se um adolescente brincando disso com o irmão no quintal da casa onde estavam. Era realmente algo digno de risadas. "Ok, desafio você a rolar na grama como cachorro."

"Quanta imaginação."

Dean girou os olhos, colocando a garrafa de Whisky de lado, segura, e deito na grama, olhando para o irmão e começou a rolar na grama. Sam começou a rir baixo, achando graça no irmão mais velho, sempre tão seguro, tão forte e sério a rolar na grama de um lado para o outro parecendo um cachorro querendo se coçar. E ver que Dean continuava rolando o corpo na grama apenas o fez rir mais e mais. E logo percebeu que o outro também ria. Não lembrava-se qual fora a última vez que isso acontecera.

Dean sentou-se, a cabeça girando por ter ficado tanto tempo rolando na grama, sujando-se. E via Sam ainda rindo, apoiando-se no chão, a cabeça inclinada para a frente. Pegou a garrafa e bebeu mais um gole do líquido âmbar, sentindo-o descer quente pela garganta. Olhou para o irmão, decidindo o que poderia pedir de desafio, caso essa fosse a escolha do irmão.

"Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio." Sam respondeu conseguindo parar de rir.

"Desafio você a lamber a terra que está na minha cara." Por um segundo ambos ficaram em silêncio, mas então Sam começou a rir e Dean desatou a rir logo após, sentindo-se entorpecido pela bebida.

"Ok, mas a próxima será pior para você."

Quando Sam aproximou-se do irmão, viu-o virar mais um gole de Whisky na boca. Talvez aquele fosse um modo de Dean esquecer tudo que já acontecera, e as coisas que ainda estavam por vir. Viu-o fechar os olhos e levantar o rosto, e balançou a cabeça; definitivamente ficar trancafiado não era a melhor coisa para a sanidade de seu irmão. Segurou-o pelos ombros, rindo mais uma vez antes de abaixar-se e sentir o cheiro da terra no rosto dele. Era o pior desafio possível, mas Sam sentia-se impelido a fazer isso para ver Dean rir do jeito que estava rindo antes. Não lembrava-se realmente de quando o vira rir daquele jeito pela última vez.

Dean fez uma careta em desagrado quando sentiu Sam ajoelhado a sua frente, as mãos em seus ombros e a língua a deslizar por sua bochecha. Sabia que ele estava limpando a terra que estava presa em sua pele, e queria rir pois a situação era patética. Abriu um olho, vendo Sam ainda lambendo seu rosto, agora passando para sua testa. Riu disso. Sam realmente aceitaria qualquer desafio. E ver Sam rindo, fez Dean querer sorrir. E beber mais, claro. Fechou o olho novamente, agora sentindo que o irmão deslizava a língua por sua outra bochecha.

Sam sentia o gosto da terra em sua boca, mas viu Dean rir e continuou. A pele do irmão estava gelada contra sua língua quente e sentia-o sorrir conforme deslizava a língua por seu rosto. Quando afastou-se, sentando novamente a frente dele, viu-o abrir os olhos e beber mais um gole de Whisky.

"Ei, Cas." Sam virou-se, vendo o Anjo parado na porta dos fundos da casa, observando-os com os olhos assustados.

"Ah... temos que partir." Foi tudo que Castiel disse e entrou na casa, sem olhá-los novamente. Sam voltou seus olhos para Dean, vendo-o rir e terminar de beber a garrafa de Whisky.

"Da próxima vez você que lamberá algo." Sam disse com o gosto de terra na boca. Dean levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco.

"Péssima frase, Sam. Assim você traumatiza o Cas."

Sam viu o irmão passar por si e entrar na casa, enquanto ficou a tentar analisar o que tinha dito de errado. E quando percebeu, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, sentindo que talvez fosse melhor nunca mais jogar verdade ou desafio com Dean bebendo Whisky. Ou talvez fosse. Poderia descobrir isso depois.

_Fim._


End file.
